The Thirteen Keys
by Uchiha Evangeline
Summary: Lucy knew there was only one way for her to destroy the Eclipse gate, and she knew it would lead her to a life of solitude.
1. The Thirteen Keys

This story was made for the HC-Bingo on LJ! The Prompt was "Fall from Grace". If you guys like it, I might consider making a sequel (:

Disclaimer: FT belongs to Mashima!

* * *

_**The Thirteen Keys**_

When Lucy understood what she should do to save all his friends, she didn't hesitate. The idea of all the consequences troubled her mind, scared her about her future, but saving all Fairy Tail, all Magnolia, was worth it.

"Yukino, would you lend me your keys?"

They had read the journal together. They knew what it would take to stop the dragons and future Rogue.

"I can't let you do this alone, Lucy-_sama_."

"And I won't let you ruin your future."

Yukino approached her, taking Lucy's hands on hers.

"We are the last Stellar Mages on Magnolia, Lucy-_sama_, if you are doing this, it'll be much better if we do this together."

Lucy let some tears fall from her brown eyes. She didn't want such a future to Yukino, but she had to admit that the perspective of not being alone was really comforting.

"Thank you, Yukino."

Yukino smiled and nodded to her.

Lucy took her ten golden keys from the chain. She could feel their weight on her hands, the warmth her beloved spirits were sending to her from their realm.

"What are you two planning to do?" it was Jellal's voice asking.

He and the news he brought were part of why she made the decision. Jellal was broken when he got near the portal. All mages had listened to his desperate scream, and those who knew them, knew very well there was only one thing that could break Jellal Fernandez. Erza's death.

The sight of a death Erza made Lucy's heart bleed. That was wrong. Too wrong. And it wasn't an option either.

"We will destroy this portal." Yukino answered.

"How?" he asked in a sceptical voice.

"Using the thirteen keys of Zodiac to make time go back to the point of our choice." This time, it was Lucy who answered.

"Thirteen? But I thought there was only twelve."

"Opphidicus was banned from the Zodiac, but he has the same amount of power as any of them. With all of their strength, we will be able to do this. The spirit of the Southern Cross himself told me this."

Lucy watched as glimpse of hope was born on his yellowish eyes.

"Don't you worry, Jellal. I'll stop Urtear from being torn away from her mother. So, when you and Erza are ready to escape the tower, you'll all be together."

The glimpse of hope was replaced by alarm.

"What? Lucy, what are you saying? You will change the past? But you just said you would destroy the portal."

The smile she showed him was one he had never seeing on her face before. He hadn't known Lucy for long, but he knew her as an optimistic and happy girl, the only one Natsu Dragneel was able to love – even though he was sure the Dragon Slayer hadn't noticed yet.

"We have to enter the portal. And we will be trapped forever. Our time will be still forever. That's the price of everyone's life." She explained.

"You can't do that!"

To everyone's shock, it wasn't Jellal's voice on the answer, but Natsu's.

The Dragneel came running to them, as his sharp ears had heard the entire conversation.

"You can't do that, Lucy!" he insisted.

Lucy just looked at him and smiled. She had hoped she wouldn't have to see him before putting her plan into action. Just the sight of him made her heart waver. For the Zodiacs, she didn't want to leave him. She wanted to tell him how much she loved him, how much she had loved him since they first met.

But she had lost that opportunity. It wouldn't make any sense to tell him this now.

"Don't you worry, Natsu. I will make sure Lisanna won't be sucked by the anima. In this new time, you won't lose her. You will be able to fulfil her dreams."

For some reason, that statement enraged him. He approached her angrily, stopping inches away from her, their noses almost touching.

"Are you an idiot or something? All that mattered was that she was alive all this time. It was always enough to me. I hated to lose her because she was my friend, and no one likes to attend the funeral of friends!"

She smiled gently at him.

"It's okay, Natsu. You can admit now. She loved you, it's only natural that you would love her back. Who wouldn't love Lisanna, after all?"

"I do love her, but not this way. She used to be my closest friend, we know each other since we are little. And that's all. The only one I do love, is you, Lucy."

Lucy would never be able to explain how she felt on that moment. She was so happy! But it only made everything even worse. She had something important to do, and she couldn't let her feelings interfere.

"You're the idiot, you stupid dragon! You had lots of opportunities to say that to me, why only now?"

"'Cause I'm not good with this stuff, you know that!"

Lucy could only cry. But Erza was dead, Gajeel was dead and Gray was dead. And with their deaths, Jellal was broken, Levy was completely paralyzed by the pain and Juvia was destroying everything and everyone who was stupid enough to be on the way of her grief.

"I love you too, Natsu, but I have to do this anyway."

He held her by the wrist.

"Please, don't."

"No, I am the one who gets to say 'please' to you! Don't do this to me! It's killing me, okay? Erza and Gray and Gajeel are dead. Have you seen Levy? The poor girl can't move, so great is her pain and I can't bear the sight of it, Natsu! Levy loved him to an extent none of us will ever understand, because she found this love even after everything he did to Shadow Gear! I have to change this! _This_ can't be the reality of Fairy Tail!"

Natsu was silent for a minute.

"Then, let me go with you."

"You can't. You're not a Stellar Mage."

A tear left Natsu's eyes, and it broke Lucy's heart to see it. She placed her hands on his cheeks, wiping the tear away.

"You won't recognize me anymore, but I promise I'll show up in Fairy Tail when you reach this age again."

"You better." He told her, but there was no humour on his voice.

They kissed. Their first kiss was a goodbye one.

Lucy got back to Yukino's side and held her hand tightly. The white haired girl understood she needed the support, and smiled reassuringly at her.

"We'll save everyone, Lucy-_sama_."

"Yes, we will."

Gathering all the magic they had, the two Stellar Mages invoked the Thirteen Spirits of the Zodiac: Aries, Taurus, Gemini, Cancer, Leo, Virgo, Libra, Scorpios, Sagittarius, Capricorn, Aquarius, Pisces and Opphidicus.

With their power, the Eclipse gate was destroyed forever, and the two mages were sucked in the void, controlling how much they wanted to go back in time, until everything was just endless black.

* * *

When Ur, Gray's master, entered the hospital, Lucy was there, ready to tell her everything.

"Don't trust your child to them." She warned.

"What? What am I supposed to do? My daughter will die if they don't treat her."

"I can help you, Ur-_san_, and I can help Urtear."

Ur was shocked to hear their names coming from the mouth of that stranger, but she knew enough of the magic world to understand there was an explanation for everything.

"How…?"

Lucy showed her Fairy Tail tattoo.

"I come from the future, and I know what will happen to your daughter if you trust the people here. They'll lie to you, tell her she is dead just so they can use her power."

"And you can cure her? In my house?"

"Yes."

Ur nodded and took Lucy to her home. Following Cruxis orientations, Lucy used her magic to heal the baby.

Ur was beyond happiness when she noticed the fever has left her beloved daughter.

"Thank you! How can I ever repay you?"

Lucy smiled to her.

"When Gray Fullbuster comes to your life, don't let his demon take you away from him, and when the time is right, lead him to Fairy Tail."

Ur looked at her, completely puzzled.

"Who is Gray Fullbuster?"

"Your third child."

And that was all Lucy answered before she got up and left the cosy home of Ur.

"Did you save her?" Yukino asked.

"Yes." Lucy answered. "Everything will be alright."


	2. Prequel: Louder Than a Dragon's Roar

I made this before writing the "Thirteen Keys", and it's what happened to Erza on this version. This is just to entertain you while I finish the second chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

**Prequel~**

_**Louder Than a Dragon's Roar**_

Jellal helped her walk to a safe place, but truth was she felt like there was little he or anyone could do for her. She had committed a lot of excesses this time, it was a miracle she was still up and fighting. And she was very sure that wouldn't last long. The wound on her lower belly had reopened, she could feel the blood escaping. No one could help her now, because everyone was too busy trying to get rid of the dragons.

"Let's find Lucy and Natsu." She said.

"Erza, you need to rest, you fought enough already."

"I'll be fine, Jellal. We need to help as much as we can."

"And I will. But I don't think you are well enough for that."

She rolled her eyes, trying the hardest to convince him. Yes, she had promised Natsu once that she wouldn't waste her life, however, that wasn't on her hands anymore. She couldn't just hide and stay safe while all of her family fought for their lives, when she was already feeling life desert her. She needed to help, because that was what she knew how to do – she protected her loved ones.

"I'm going with or without you."

Jellal sighed.

"Fine. But if I think it's too much for you, you'll stop, even if I have to knock you down."

She smiled to him and nodded.

"That's fine by me."

In the fastest way they could, they made their way through the chaos, killing as many mini dragons as they found on the way. Erza saw Mirajane helping Wendy, and Levy supporting Gajeel. She saw the Twin Dragons fighting back to back, and Natsu on top of a fire dragon while fighting future Rogue.

She couldn't help but smile. How truly beautiful her family was! Fighting together to protect one another fiercely. There wasn't any time in Erza's life when she feared death. Quite on the contrary, actually. And seeing all that, it just helped her remind why she always wanted to protect Fairy Tail so badly. She had failed her first family because she was just a child at the time, but she wouldn't fail now.

Tears began to form on her eyes, as she behold her friends for the last time.

Forgetting the pain on her leg and the weird feeling coming from her stomach, she reequipped into the Knight armour, sending her swords in all possible directions, hitting as many dragons as she could, until she had no strength left on her body.

* * *

Jellal thought time had stopped when the great Titania fell for the second time. He hadn't witnessed the first one, only felt it, and it had already been terrible for him. Even though he felt numb on the Council's cell, the feeling of losing her almost made him lose his mind.

Now, however, he honestly thought that first time was child's play.

Her armour disappeared when she fell to the floor, and it was the first time he noticed her soaked bandages. Had she been bleeding that much all the time? How had he not seen it?!

"Erza!" he shouted.

He managed to catch her before she could actually hit the ground, accommodating her gently on his arms.

"Erza!" he whispered, his throat burning from the eminent tears.

She smiled at him, that beautiful smile that was only hers – that showed the bitter sadness she had always held within.

"I lied to you, and I'm not sorry." She told him, her hand reaching for his face.

"I know you're not, but I am. For not protecting you properly, for not telling you sooner that I loved you."

Her smile only got wider.

"I'm just really glad I could meet the real you again." By now, the pain had completely vanished, and she knew her time was ending. "And I love you too, Jellal."

His desperate scream was the loudest sound anyone heard on that battle. His pain was even louder than a dragon's roar.


	3. Family

Chapter two on! Hope you guys like it! Review and let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: FT belongs to Mashima-sensei.

* * *

_**The Thirteen Keys**_

**Chapter II – Family **

"What are we doing now, Lucy-_sama_?" Yukino asked.

How long had they been trapped on the past? Five years, yes, that was about right. Eclipse had taken them four years before Ultear's birth. Yukino had witnessed as, day after day, the natural brightness of Lucy's eyes disappeared, leaving her with nothing inside.

"I think I'll go to Fairy Tail. Talk to Master, prevent all tragedies I can."

"Are you sure? Won't it be... too painful?"

Lucy gave her a weak smile.

"It's painful already, Yuki-_chan_. I want to be able to improve everyone's life in the best way I can. And I will only be able to do that if I'm close to them."

Yukino nodded.

"You don't need to go if you don't want to." Lucy said.

"What would I do in this world? It's not our time yet. Our friends are not yet born. I have no one to help, as you do."

Lucy nodded absentmindedly.

"The dragons will disappear in eleven years."

Yukino nodded.

"And eighteen years from now Fairy Tail will disappear for seven years."

"We have a lot to do, Yuki-_chan_."

"Let's start."

* * *

Lucy stood in front of the guild doors for what seemed like several hours. She really wanted to get in, see how her beloved guild was doing, still, that wasn't really her guild, was it? Mirajane was probably the only one of her friends that was already born, but it would take some more years for her to find her way to Fairy Tail.

"I won't go in, Lucy-_sama_, I... can't be a part of Fairy Tail. I don't belong."

And Lucy respect that. They've been together for too long now, maybe it was time for them to separate a bit, do something out of their useless lives.

"We can meet again once the dragons are gone." Lucy said. "We can go find Rogue and Sting, make sure they grow up the right way."

"That... would be really wonderful."

Lucy saw Yukino's eyes glitter with tears. She could understand her friend perfectly. Smiling, Lucy reached her, hugging her tightly.

"Thank you for coming with me, Yuki-_chan_. I'm sorry you had to ruin your life like this."

"No, not all. I couldn't let you be alone forever... Lu-_chan_."

"Now, that's much better than "sama", don't you think?"

Yukino wiped away a tear.

Lucy took a key out of her chain.

"Here, I want you to have it."

"What? No, I can't accept it."

"If you ever need to find me, Cancer can ask one of my spirits for you, okay? Please, take him. It'll make me feel more at ease."

"Okay, then. Thank you, Lu-_chan_."

Hugging her one more time, Yukino left, heading nowhere at all, but knowing she couldn't stay in Fairy Tail – she just didn't want to, it didn't feel right for her. Maybe she should follow Lucy's example, head to Sabertooth and prevent it from becoming such a shallow and cruel guild.

Taking one more deep breath as Yukino disappeared on the town, Lucy put the hood of her cloak back on and entered Fairy Tail.

The noises were just like she remembered, people talking happily and drinking with friends. For her, Natsu and Gray' loud noises were missing, as was Happy's cute voice. Erza wasn't there, joyfully eating cake, nor was Levy, insisting that she should read the chapters of Lucy's novel. That Fairy Tail wasn't born yet.

However, there was Macao and Wakaba, much younger than she remembered, and Max and Reedus as just teenagers, Laxus crawling on a counter. Fairies! That really was Laxus wasn't it? A beautiful blonde woman watched him with her eyes filled with love. Could that be… his mother?

Fighting a wish to go talk to the woman, Lucy headed straight for the bar counter, where a young woman with lavender hair she never saw before was serving the drinks.

"Hello, how can I help you?" she asked Lucy, a large smile on her lips.

That really was Fairy Tail, huh? A strange person with a cloak comes in and all the bartender can do is smile to her.

"Can I speak with Master Makarov Dreyar, please?"

"Just a minute, please."

The girl was soon back.

"You can go in."

"Thank you…"

"Sakura, the name is Sakura."

"Thank you, Sakura-_san_."

Lucy climbed the stairs to the second floor, where she find Makarov, exactly as she remembered him, talking and drinking with Guildarts. Lucy smiled. Now, those two seemed like the Makarov and Guildarts she remembered.

She took of the hood and bowed slightly.

"Master, Guildarts-_san_."

Guildarts raised an eyebrow to her, but said nothing, not wanting to sound rude.

"How can I help you miss? I would never think a girl as pretty and as young as you would have to hide under such a heavy cloak."

Lucy held her tears. She couldn't cry.

"I… my story is complicated, but I ask you to hear it with an open mind."

She raised her hand, showing her Fairy Tail pink mark.

"What? How can you have our mark?" Guildarts asked, a bit taken aback.

"My name is Lucy. Once I was Lucy Heartfilia, but now is just Lucy. I come from the future. A terrible future."

"Future? What do you mean?" Makarov asked.

"I came back from the year of X791. I was a member of Fairy Tail since X784. I'm a Celestial Mage and a portal called the Eclipse Door released a lot of dragons from a distant past on Earthland."

Makarov stared at her, concerned, but at the same time not wanting to believe such dark moments.

"If it's true you came from the future, tell me something so I can really believe you are one of us."

She nodded, she had been expecting so much.

"I know exactly where on Tenrou Island is Master Mavis's grave, and I also know that it holds one of the three Fairy magic, Fairy Glitter."

"What else?" now, he was just asking for fun, though he kept a serious face just to keep things interesting.

"That baby downstairs is your grandson, Laxus, his father is Ivan, your son, who I believe you are already considering kicking out of the guild, aren't you? You will, in a few years, and he'll found a dark guild called Raven Tail which will seek us to destroy us. I think they want something, but I was never strong enough to know why."

With those words, Makarov looked more carefully to the blonde girl standing in front of him. She was really beautiful, that much was a given, but there was something about her that made him feel really sad. Her eyes – big warm chocolate eyes – were empty. And even though she seemed like she was about to cry, she seemed void of any emotions.

"How long are you wandering at a time that isn't your own?"

"Five years."

"Were you alone?"

"No. A friend was with me, but she has things she wants to do, people she wants to help, just like me."

"You left your loved ones in a future that no longer exists."

She nodded.

"And they won't recognize me when they see me again."

Fairies… what a tragedy. Such a young girl, such a dark perspective.

"And what is it that you want to do, Lucy?"

"I want to join this Fairy Tail, and help the next generation, the ones there are babies, like Laxus, or aren't even yet born." She, then, turned to Guildarts. "Guildarts-_san_, your ex-wife, Cornelia, she is pregnant. She'll have a girl, and she'll name her Cana. On my time, Cana lost her mother and came here to find you. However, it took her over ten years to gather the courage to tell you. She lived alone for all this time."

Lucy watched as the awe on Guildarts's eyes became limpid tears.

"Are you… Is that for real?"

Lucy nodded.

"Yes. I helped her when she finally decided to tell you. Would you please not let all that happen again?"

He immediately stood up.

"Are you kidding me? I'm going there right now!"

And he stormed outside, heading somewhere Lucy would never know.

"The kids that are coming, do all of them have sad stories?" Makarov asked her.

Lucy opened a small smile to him.

"Most of them, yes. But I'll prevent what I can. Especially Erza."

"Erza?"

"Yes. In a few years, she will be taken as a slave to the Tower of Paradise. By the way, there is also where a man from Fairy Tail is. I believe his name was Rob."

Makarov's eyes widened.

"Rob?! You know where Rob is?!"

"Not right now, no. But in seven or eight years he'll be there, at the Tower of Paradise. I'll be heading there, to save Erza and the other kids, but it's too soon now."

"I see. Warn me when it's time."

"Thank you, Master."

He smiled widely at her.

"So, do you want to keep your old symbol?"

"Actually, no. Can I have a new one?"

"Of course!"

With a move of his hand, the pink mark disappeared from her hand.

"Where do you want your new one?"

"Here, on the right arm, please."

When he took the stamp out of her arm, there it was, a bright red mark, on her right arm, just as his once was and one day would be…

"You're way too sad, Lucy." Makarov said, full of concern. "That's not the Fairy Tail spirit."

"I know, Master. However, I don't know how to be different now. I… Everyone I love, everyone I want so badly to aid, none of them will ever be able to know who I am. Then, I'll see them coming into this world, playing as children, growing up, marrying, having children, getting old, dying. And I… I will remain the same, forever. This was the price I had to pay, to save all Fiore."

At that point, the tears were already freely running down her cheeks, seeming like acid on her skin.

"I'm sorry." She said, wiping the tears away.

Makarov put a hand on her shoulder.

"That is no need to apologize, my dear. We are family. We will take care of you, for as long as Fairy Tail exists."

She nodded.

"I know. And that's why I will always fight for this guild. For everyone's happiness."

Makarov smiled to her. Yes, that girl was definitely a member of his guild.


	4. Sara and Laxus

I'm terribly sorry for this absurd delay. Believe me, I am. I promise to be better from now on. Two chapters a month.

I hope you enjoy this!

Please, review and let me know what you guys think!

Disclaimer: FT belongs to Hiro Mashima-sensei.

* * *

_**The Thirteen Keys**_

**Chapter III – Sara and Laxus**

Lucy woke up to the bright light of the sun bathing her face. She had forgotten to close her drapes again, something she was founding as a new habit of hers. She liked to watch the dark night sky, watching the constellations calmly – it was the one thing that made her feel truly like herself, even though she had been avoiding to call on her spirits.

How long has it been since she last summon one of them? Nine, ten years. She knew they must be worried, and that was exactly why she didn't want to call any of them. Answering to questions was something she found dreadful these days.

Raising from the bed, she gathered her bath paraphernalia and went down to the common room. Fairy Hills was still calm on this early hour, but she could hear the loud sounds coming from the bath room.

"Laxus you don't want to hear me call you twice. You get here on this minute or you'll be terribly sorry!"

Lucy suppressed a laugh. Sara, Laxus mother, always had a hard time getting her son into the bath at morning. He was five now, starting to get as incontrolable as every child with such age.

As Lucy walked into the room, Laxus finally slipped on a particularly soapy spot on the ground, falling hard on his tushie. He immediately started crying and Sara smiled warmly at him, taking him on her arms.

"See, you stupid, I warned you, but you won't ever listen."

Lucy couldn't help but to smile at the cosy scene. She couldn't have imagined someone more perfect to be Laxus's mother.

"Kids never learn, do they?" Lucy chuckled softly while joining the two on the hot water.

"Good morning, Lucy." Sara smiled at her, and Laxus just blushed, embarrassed that someone other than his mother had seen him slip.

"Don't be shy, Laxus-_kun_. Falling is normal, even in our age." Lucy smiled at him and messed with his wet hair.

Little by little, Lucy was getting used to that new life of hers. It was no longer strange to see a small Laxus running around the guild, or to hear about Macao's new life as a married man. Living in Fairy Tail was much easier than living without it, even if that wasn't exactly the guild she learned to love. But she was now loving this version too.

"So, how are you doing, Lucy?"

Sara and her had become good friends during those years, and Lucy enjoyed helping her take care of Laxus. She still remembered the day Makarov introduced her to his grandson's mother.

"_Sara, could you help Lucy on the Hills? She will need a room and stuff."_

_Sara grimaced at him, though she smiled warmly at Lucy._

"_What do you think I am, you old geezer? A fucking guide? Let me tell you something, I'm not, so you better pay me for this."_

_She got her cash, and happily showed Lucy to Fairy Hills. _

"_That was just for show, don't you worry." she said, pulling Laxus up and down as the baby giggled on her arms. "It's been more than a year now, since I last went on a job, so I'm always short on money; we are, right, Laxus?"_

_He giggled even louder._

"_Oh, so, you're not married to the baby's father?"_

_Sara laughed hysterically._

"_Me? Married to Ivan? Fairies, no! That bastard isn't worth of my company, even less of Laxus's. It was an one night stand. Add drunk as a skunk to this mess. I almost freaked out when I discovered I was pregnant, but the idea soon felt very warm, and when Laxus was born… well, I can say this is the first time I really, really love someone."_

_Lucy smiled at Laxus as his dark blue eyes focused on her. _

"_Dadadaaa." he said to her, stretching his small arms to her._

"_Wow, he liked you, that's new." Then, her voice became childish. "You liked the pretty girl, you bad boy, I know you did."_

_Lucy laughed softly._

"_Do you want to take him?" Sara asked friendly._

"_Yes." Lucy found herself answering._

_Sara passed Laxus to Lucy's arm. It was a bit awkward at the beginning. She was carrying one of her _nakama_! And he was still a six months or so baby. But, thinking a bit further, that meant hope didn't it? It was a fresh start, and she would make sure every one of them had the happiest of times on this round. The future she knew was gone and never coming back._

"I'm fine, Sara, thank you. In three years I'll finally be able to go on that personal mission I told you about."

Lucy had said her problem was about money, instead of actually having to wait for her friends to be born and raised. Only Makarov and Guildarts knew she had come from the future. Well, and Ur, but Lucy suspected she was too worried and then too happy to have kept such information on mind.

"That's great! I hope you will be more relieved and carefree after you achieve whatever it is that you seek to achieve."

"Thank you." Yes, she couldn't wait for the time to come. She would definitely help all those people, prevent them from dying at that forsaken tower. She would save Erza, and prevent Jellal from becoming the demoniac monster that only brought sorrow into Erza's world.

Laxus swam to her.

"Are you leaving?" he asked.

Lucy could have squeezed him for his cuteness.

"No. I'll just bring you some playmates."

Seeming more satisfied, he swam back to his mother side.

Sara welcomed her son with open arms, taking the opportunity to wash his hair fiercely. She sighed.

"It's so calm in here, don't you think? I wish we had some cute little girls to look after."

Lucy chuckled.

"We will have, Sara, don't you worry."

* * *

Fairy Tail was already full of life and noise when the trio reached the building.

"What is happening?" Lucy asked Sakura, the beautiful bartender with lavender hair.

"It seems like Ivan-_sama_ is back. Master was saying something to him, then he answered in a way that made everyone else very angry."

Lucy looked around. Fairy Tail was still a rather small guild. Master and Guildarts – though the latter had disappeared to meet his daughter and never came back. Ivan. Sara and Laxus. Macao and Wakaba. Max, Reedus and Nab had just come, the three about 12-years old. And that was pretty much it. There were some other mages, but Lucy saw then quite rarely, and was sure they weren't there when she first joined the guild. Porlyusica was already gone, as were Yajima and Rob. The guild would only began to be repopulated in a few years, starting with Cana and the Strauss siblings.

"Oi, what's with all this mess?" Sara shouted, going to where Master and Ivan stood. Macao was there too, looking quite pissed.

"And yet another insect come to pester me."

"More respect towards me, please. I can still kick your ass quite nicely."

Ivan laughed, a hint of hysteria showing.

"You could, now you can't. And that's why I'm trying to get my father here to show me where is something I really want. Laxus, you come join me."

Laxus seemed terrified, uncertainly standing next to his mother.

"Don't you dare getting near him, you bastard." Sara warned.

He laughed again and striked. Sara didn't even see him coming, but Lucy did. She took Fleuve d'Etoile and wrapped the stary light on his wrist before he could hit her.

"Open, gate of the lion! Leo!"

Loki's light punch hit Ivan in the stomach, launching him far behind.

Sara's eyes were wide with shock and a hint of fear, her body shielding Laxus completely.

"Thanks, Lucy."

Lucy's chocolate eyes were hard with seriousness.

"No problem."

Was that why Makarov had once expelled his own son from the guild? For killing Sara?

Loki held Ivan firmly and brought him to Makarov.

"Thank you, you can let him go now."

Ivan was surprised, and he looked angrily at Lucy. Who did she think she was? And how was she able to get him by surprise so easily? Lucy just stared back, memories of that Daimatou Enbu - for her so many years ago, for all of them a future still a bit distant - fresh in her mind. Ivan wasn't worth of forgiveness, not then, not now.

Loki walked to her and bowed.

"It's been a while."

Her heart raced fast in her chest, almost painfully.

"I know. I'm sorry."

"Do you want me to leave?"

"No, stay, please."

He smiled to her.

Sara walked to them.

"Lucy, would you mind taking Laxus back to the Hills? I don't think he should see what is to happen now."

"Of course. Get him in my room when you come."

Sara nodded and they left.

* * *

Laxus almost passed out on her bed in the minute they reached Lucy's room. He had been too scared to talk during the short walk and was quick to sleep. Lucy felt sorry for him. No child should witness its parent's madness.

Closing the door behind her, Lucy went to join Loki on the empty hallway.

"I'm sorry, Loki. For not calling any of you in such a long time… It's just that–"

He placed a hand on her cheek running his thumb softly across it.

"We all understand it perfectly, Lucy. It's okay. We know you will call when you need one of us. Cancer told us you gave his key to Yukino, so you could inadvertently take care of her."

"Yeah, I did. I'm sorry I didn't warn anyone." She sighed heavily. "Things are getting better. Sara and Laxus… they've been helping me a lot. Sometimes I even babysit for her, it's really fun. He is an adorable child."

Loki chuckled.

"Couldn't imagine _that_ Laxus as adorable."

Lucy's own chuckle echoed his.

"I know! But, somehow, I can tell it's really him, you know. And this time he'll have his mother. Isn't that wonderful, Loki? I'd been really able to help here."

He smiled warmly at her.

"You are always of great help, Lucy. But, yes, you are really turning everyone's life around."

And just like that he kissed her. Protest didn't even cross Lucy's mind. She was just so tired… Having him felt normal. Apart from Yukino, he was the only one who knew who she really was. So, she let him kiss her. It was a deep, involving, sexy kiss. She surrendered completely to it.

"Now, that's really weird." he whispered near to her mouth, their foreheads touching.

"I know."

He could understand her. For the Zodiac, did he understand her!

"Would you keep me company, Loki? After Sara picks Laxus up?"

She felt the grip of his hands tightening on her waist.

"Yeah, absolutely."

* * *

Lucy woke up to the bright light of the sun bathing her face. She had forgotten to close her drapes again, something she was founding as a new habit of hers. Loki was no longer with her in the bed.

Putting the sheets around her perfectly shaped body, she got up, getting a note on her nightstand as she did so.

_Lucy,_

_Believe me, I wouldn't have left if it was a choice of mine. Last night was… heaven._

_I hope you can keep on finding reasons to live in this world._

_Call me whenever you need me._

_Eternally yours._

_Loki._

She smiled at the note. It felt glorious to be in his arms, even if it were only for that night.

It was never going to happen again. Even Loki knew it. It was an once in a lifetime experience they would never repeat. They couldn't. She had needed him greatly. Needed the familiarity, the comfort of the friendly arms, the understanding of someone who knew her for who she _really _was.

But that was it. They couldn't do it again, or they would risk their friendship forever, and Lucy couldn't afford to lose his friendship. Losing any part of him was just unthinkable.

It felt nice though, having him for that night. A thousand years would pass and she would still remember every single detail; his kisses, his touches, the way their bodies melted together – perfectly, deliciously.

Lucy hugged herself, letting the sunshine bathe the bare skin of her shoulders. She was so lucky to have him. She felt renewed, as if she had been completely recharged for the rough times of the years to come. Erza, Jellal, Natsu, Gajeel, Juvia, Rogue and Sting. She would save them all.

* * *

A/N: I've got an important question to ask! Can I turn this story into a M rated? Please, answer!


End file.
